Come Back Down
by darkjoker313
Summary: Humphrey leaves Jasper after returning from Idaho and runs into trouble. Now Kate is in pursuit searching for the only omega she could ever love. Will she make it to him in time to save him or will death triumph? One-Shot! Don't know why was taken down but is now back up!


**Hey I know I've been AFK for awhile but I am currently trying to get back on track to writing for you guys. Now I got the idea for this one-shot from the song "Coming Back Down" by Hollywood Undead and I hope you enjoy this story that I wrote for you guys.**

**Humphrey's P.O.V**

I sat atop a cliff awaiting the wedding. Everyone was excited of the upcoming wedding except for me. This wedding was supposed to bring happiness and peace to the two packs but it took everything away from me leaving an empty shell filled with nothing but sadness. Cracking jokes and playing around with the other omegas now meant nothing to me. The wolf I dreamed to be with since puppyhood was forced to marry someone she didn't love. Despite everything we went through, everything I did for her, she continued with the wedding. We were made for each other, an alpha and an omega made to be together. How could she have done this? How could she have ignored what was so obvious? Why did she do this, why?

My thoughts were halted as I saw the two packs approaching for the wedding to unite together to form the Eastern-Western Pack. I saw Kate through all of the western pack wolves and even though I knew what was about to occur, seeing her could always make me smile even in the darkest situations. Seeing her always made my day but after today, seeing her will only bring me more sadness.

I watched her walk onto the wedding rock with Garth which replaced all my sadness with anger. Seeing the two begin the ceremony made a light growl escape my throat. I saw her accept his scent making me growl louder, when she nibbled his ear my jaw clenched thinking of biting down on Garth's throat, but when the two rubbed noses I lost it.

I collapsed onto the cold ground crying, crying my eyes out, crying hoping this was nothing but a terrible nightmare, but it wasn't. The pain I felt was horrible, it was like having my heart crushed in front of me and burned to ashes. Nothing could mend my broken heart but Kate, but she doesn't care about me. If she did she would have seen the obvious, she would have never married Garth, she would have cared about me but she didn't. I should have known better than to chase a girl who would have never cared for a lowly omega. Now the only thing I can do is leave everything behind so I can never be reminded of the sadness that was brought upon me.

**Kate's P.O.V**

My heart was aching with sadness and despair. I was now married to a wolf I had no love for at all to keep peace between the two packs. The two packs cheered around me but they were drowned out by my own thoughts. The one wolf I did love is heartbroken because of my choice. The love of my life hates me now for my poor decision, how could I have made such a terrible mistake. I thought I had no choice but I actually, I did. I could have said no to this but I put duty before love costing me my entire life of happiness. I could have been living happily with the omega I love, Humphrey. We could have been together forever, we could have had a family together, and I could have told him that I love him. There was no doubt in my mind that the choice I had made was the worst I made in my life and there probably was no way to change this mistake.

"Are you okay?"

I hear Garth's voice echo through my head awakening me from my thoughts. At first I decided to tell him everything but instead I simply told him yes. Now I am going to live a useless life of sadness and lies.

**Humphrey's P.O.V**

My heart pounded and my eyes were blurred with tears as I. I didn't have a clue to where I was going but I didn't care as long as it was away from Kate. As long as I was near her my heart longed for her more and more. My legs were pleading to stop but the pain coming from my legs was nowhere close to the pain that my heart felt. Tears streamed down my face staining my fur as the forest flew past me. Eventually I couldn't take it, I collapsed onto the ground crying trying to make the pain come to an end but it didn't. The pain continued bringing me more sadness and more despair. I tried to stop my tears but they didn't stop, they continued to flow like an endless river of pain.

I was too busy feeling the pain from losing Kate to realize the oncoming wolves. The tears streamed down my face continuously distracting me. Suddenly, I heard a twig crack behind me alerting me for a quick second of someone presence but it was too late. I felt a paw collide with my head knocking me to the ground. I felt blood slowly trickle down my neck and my attacker's voice echoed through my ears before darkness overtook me and I slowly faded away in unconsciousness.

**Kate's P.O.V**

I've been sitting in my den sobbing since the wedding. Everyone else was enjoying themselves at the moonlight howl for joining together the two packs but how could I enjoy my day now. I longed to be with Humphrey. Just being with him right now would end this pain but that will never happen since he hates me now. I could go to his den to see him but he would probably throw me aside like I did but I needed to see him at least for a second to try and rid me of this pain for awhile and just to see him once again.

As I walked closer to his den it seemed as if my pain was slowly fading away with every step. I could not wait to see my funny omega even if he is mad at me.

"Humphrey?"

I called his name into his den but he wasn't there. I immediately began to worry for him. I sprinted off to the moonlight howl to search for his friends since out of everyone they should know where he is.

Upon arrival at the moonlight howl, I saw his three friends sitting under a tree looking upset over something but there wasn't time to help them with that, she need to find Humphrey.

"Guys, where's Humphrey?"

When I asked them this simple question they each looked at me sadly before Salty mumbled something I dreaded to hear.

"Humphrey left Jasper."

**Humphrey's P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes to see myself sitting in a dank, shadowy cave around dawn. I painstakingly pushed myself to my feet with my head spinning so seeing two feet in front of me a challenge. But before I could adjust two wolves threw me from the den into a large clearing surrounded by about thirty wolves, each growling viciously towards me. A large wolf stepped out in front of me as I lay on the ground in pain.

He gives me a good kick in the gut making me chough and clutch my stomach in pain. He then rakes his sharp claws across my face staining my fur with dark, crimson blood. He mumbles something under his breath before putting his muzzle in my face and starts to insult me by calling me things like "western mutt" and "pathetic omega". I thought it was going to be nothing but a simple interrogation but before I knew it, all the wolves around me began taking turns beating me down. I tried my best to try and defend myself but there were too many of them. Although my blood was being spilt and my bones were breaking, the pain in my heart still hurt the most. With each hit my life was slowly being drained away and I knew today I would die and I would never see Kate again even though I was trying to run from her to stop the pain. Deep down, I knew she actually would never be able to bring me sadness because I loved her too much and she would always bring me happiness.

I thought my life was about to end right now as a wolf brought his claws to my throat but then I was saved as they came. I saw the Western-Eastern Pack burst out and attack from the corner of my eye. I thought I was going to live but before I could crawl to safety, I felt jaws lock around my neck as I was lifted from my puddle of blood. My throat was now pouring blood and now it was clear that I was going to die. I awaited death to over take me but before it did I heard Kate call my name making my eyes shoot open trying to find her. She was coming right at me trying to save me from the jaws of the wolf holding me between his razor sharp teeth. I saw her lunge making the wolf drop me back into my own blood pool.

**No One's P.O.V**

Kate clashed claws with the monster that attacked Humphrey making sure that he was going to die slowly. She slashed his chest with her claws making blood fly into the air and stain her golden fur. Kate than latched her jaw around the enemy wolf's neck and yanked his throat out allowing his blood to pour from his body. After dealing with him, she turned her attention to Humphrey who is laying there on the brink of death. Kate crouched down beside him calling out his name trying to keep him awake.

"Humphrey, Humphrey!" His eyes slowly opened revealing his aqua blue eyes making Kate cry tears of joy to see him once again.

"Kate I thought I would never see you again." His voice was low and raspy since he was close to death.

"Humphrey, please don't die please! There's something I need to tell you!" Kate screamed as tears roll down her delicate cheeks trying to keep the one she loved alive.

"Kate no you don't understand I need to tell you something before I die." Humphrey struggled to stay alive a little longer to tell Kate the truth but it was getting harder and harder. "Kate ever since we were pups, I have always wanted to tell you this… I love you."

Kate exploded with joy as Humphrey told her this knowing that they were deeply in love. Her tears of sadness turned to tears of joy as she buried her head into his chest as she whispered what she wanted to him. "Humphrey, I love you too."

She lifted her head off of his chest and looked into his eyes before closing the distance between them and rubbing noses with her love. They felt nothing but happiness as the two shared their moment. Kate than laid her head back down onto Humphrey's chest just trying to be with him a little longer until death would close in on him and take him from her. She could feel his breathing becoming slower and slower until… nothing. She picked her head up to see Humphrey's eyes closed and his breathing had halted so she knew he was gone. Tears welled up in her eyes as she cried silently into his fur wishing to have him back.

**Kate's P.O.V**

It's my entire fault. If I made the right choice than Humphrey would still be alive and we would have been able to live together but now he's gone. I cried my eyes out wanting to undo everything that just happened but I couldn't, it was over.

Every day now at dawn, I walk back to the place the love of my life was taken from me. I wait there for hours waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting for him to return. I never go back to my home until dusk than the next day at dawn, I wait, and I wait, and I wait. I always do this because I know that one day the only omega that I could have fallen in love with will come back down to me.


End file.
